A Night To Remember
by SkyStar-chan
Summary: Reiko and Ichigo go outside to watch the stars.What happens out there? Ichigo Oneshot


Hey! First fanfic! This is an Ichigo one-shot! YAY! Hope you like it!

**A Night To Remember**

**

* * *

**

"Ichi-kun! Hey,Ichi-kun!" a girl came running into had brown hair with light blue eyes were a vibrant green,with a tint of name was Reiko Sawasaru,third seat of Division was here for a mission to kill Hollows with the substitue Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki who was staying in Karakura town.

"What is it, Rei-chan?" Ichigo knew very well she never liked it when someone called her Sawasaru-san or preferred Rei-chan.

"There's a whole invasion of Hollows somewhere near a forest.C'mon,Rukia-chan is already fighting!" Reiko nodded and they both went to their they saw a horrible sight.

Hollows were everywhere,and Rukia was poured from a deep gash in her arm,and her zanpakuto Sode No Shirayuki was hidden a hollow went to finish off Rukia, Reiko immediatley jumped in front of her.

"Glide like a shadow through the night,Naitosutā!" Reiko yelled.

Reiko's zanpakuto quickly turned into a zanpakuto was one of a kind, changing it's appearance even only in Shikai. The fan had intricate patterns on it, with an onyx here and there. Reiko threw her fan at the Hollow, killing it on contact by engulfing it in a black sphere that burns the enemy fan returned to Reiko, who swiftly grabbed it and threw it at the other Hollows. One by one, each Hollow died until none were left. Ichigo was helping out Rukia who was knocked out from blood loss.

_'Naitosut__ā__, can you help me find Sode No Shirayuki?' Reiko asked in her mind._

_'Sode No Shirayuki is behind the bush in front of you.' Naitosut__ā__ responded._

_'Thank you!' Reiko cheered._

"Ichigo-kun, I found Sode No Shirayuki. We should bring Rukia-chan to ." Reiko nodded,and they both carried Rukia who seemed to be dreaming of a rabbit since she kept muttering things like,'Rabbit...eat the carrot...Rabbit...Rabbit...'.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Reiko suddenly burst out laughing, catching Ichigo off guard which made him topple with Rukia.

"Rei-chan,what's so funny? You practically made me FALL!" Ichigo yelled.

"Sorry -snicker- it's just -giggle- I found out Rukia-chan -chuckle- seems to like -snicker- Renji since -giggle- she just muttered it!" Reiko burst out laughing again while Ichigo here sweat-dropped.

_'What has gotten into the girl...' Ichigo thought._

As soon as they made it into Urahara's Shop, Reiko decided to sneak up to Urahara. Her specialty was sneaking; she could shadow you for days and you wouldn't know. Once Reiko saw Urahara, she decided to do something funny. Slowly, she creeped up to Urahara to whisper in his ear and scare the living daylights outta him...

"HEY! KISUKE-KUN! WE NEED HELP! RUKIA-CHAN IS WOUNDED! KISUKE-KUN!" Reiko yelled right into Urahara's ear. She called Urahara 'Kisuke-kun' since he had trained her a long, long time jumped from the shout and fell back, causing Reiko to catch him. As soon as he recovered, he yelled back at Reiko.

"Rei-chan! Don't YELL in my EAR! It HURTS!" Urahara shouted. Of course, Reiko wasn't fazed by the shout since she spent her whole life when she was alive being yelled at. Urahara called Tessai to come and help Rukia. While he was patching Rukia up, Reiko and Ichigo went outside since Reiko wanted to watch the stars and she pestered Ichigo until he said yes. This is how it went:

_"Ichi-kun! C'mon, I wanna go outside to watch the stars! Come with me?" Reiko asked sweetly. She never wanted to go out in the dark alone._

_"Rei-chan, doesn't your Zanpakuto,well, PRACTICALLY CONTROL DARKNESS?" Ichigo yelled. He on the other hand didn't like to watch stars._

_"COME ON! I don't wanna go alone! C'MOOOON! Please? For Rei-chan here?" Reiko asked._

_"Rei-chan, I don't want to right now. Just go alone! Nothing is going to happen!" Ichigo said. He was pretty annoyed now._

_"Sour strawberry..." Reiko muttered._

_"WHAT did you just say?" Ichigo said, totally annoyed that he was called a 'sour strawberry'._

_"I called you a sour strawberry, Berry-chan." Reiko stuck her tongue out._

_"Catnip..." Ichigo muttered. He remembered when a cat had followed Reiko for days for some weird reason, and he called her catnip. She had a deep hatred for that name._

_"Bakud__ō__ number 4: Hainawa!" Reiko shouted. Ichigo was then bound in yellow ropes. Reiko walked up to Ichigo, a menacing look in her eyes._

_"Call me Catnip again...and I will use Had__ō__ number 73: S__ōren Sōkatsui__ on you." Reiko threatened. Everyone knew that she was the best user of that spell. Reiko uses one hand for it, and the other is used to perform Had__ō__ number 33: Shakkah__ō__, resulting in a big explosion._

_"N-No! I'll come with you! Just please don't hurt me." Ichigo held his two hands in front of his face like self defense._

_"YAY! C'mon!" Reiko yelled, and dragged Ichigo outside._

And thus, Reiko and Ichigo were outside watching the stars.

"Oi! Ichi-kun! Look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Reiko pointed to a bright star that was falling down slowly, leaving a trail of light. Ichigo then thought of his wish quietly, while Reiko closed her eyes and thought of what she wanted most.

_'I wish Ichi-kun would finally notice...I like him...' Reiko thought._

_'I see you like Ichigo, don't cha Rei-chan?" Naitosut__ā__ said out of no where._

_'GAH! Don't intrude! Get out! Go! Shoo!' Reiko said in her mind. Naitosut__ā__ then left and Reiko was brought back to reality._

"Okay, I'm done wishing!" Reiko said happily.

"Yeah, I am too." Ichigo said. Reiko then yawned and laid her head on Ichigo's shoulder causing Ichigo to blush lightly.

"I'm beat..." Reiko murmured. "Good night, Ichi-kun...Aishiteru..." Reiko said the last part REALLY quietly...but Ichigo heard. Not noticing that Ichigo heard, Reiko fell asleep.

"Aishiteru...Rei-chan..." Ichigo murmured. The he nodded off. No one ever noticed a certain black cat watching from afar.

_'This is sure one night to remember..." Yoruichi thought._

_

* * *

_

**THE END!**

Did you like it? DID YA? Well I hope you did! It was my first fanfic...ehehe...I liked it! NOW REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
